


James Potter and the Young Ghost

by shadow_preachers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, James Potter Needs a Hug, James Potter is a Good Friend, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Health Awareness, Mentioned Wolfstar, Minor Character Death, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Marauders - Freeform, kind of, please read the notes, trigger warning, wolfstar mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_preachers/pseuds/shadow_preachers
Summary: The young Potter was definitely enjoying his time at Hogwarts. Hanging out with his friends, attempting (failing) to woo his crush Lily Evans, making the Quidditch team, and so much more. It was rare that people actually knew James, unless you happened to be one of three boys he now calls family. To anyone else, James may seem like an arrogant, selfish teenager with no thought to anybody but himself.However, that's just not the case. Especially not when he comes across this lovely young student- who just so happens to be dead.
Kudos: 8





	James Potter and the Young Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> *trigger warning for mentions of suicide, bullying, self harm-* if you are triggered easily, please be mindful of what you choose to read! Numbers available in the end notes.  
> This fic just came to me randomly, really. This is also my way of saying I will be continuing my other fics- 2020 just obviously was horrible and was VERY busy!  
> Anyways, enjoy reading.  
> (inspired by I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young, and Leave a Light On by Tom Walker)

"C'mon mate, don't be boring!" Sirius prodded at his best friend, James. Remus interjected here; "the lad doesn't have to participate in the prank if he doesn't want to, I guess. Let him go, Pads, he seems busy."  
The last of the group scoffed in amusement. "Busy? Busy trying to win Evans over again, no doubt! What's more important, Potter, your best friends or your little obsession?" Their tall friend in question just rolled his eyes as he stood from his bed, preparing to leave. "Evans is no obsession, Pete! She's plenty important! Besides, we can pull a prank on Snivellus any day. I know for a fact that right NOW a certain redhead will be studying in the library with- with- oh bother, who's that one friend of hers?" 

Remus shook his head at the 'pack leader' of the friends. "If you don't even care enough to know who she hangs around, why still pursue her when all she does is push you away?"

"Well that is for me to know, and for you lads to find out and hit yourselves over when I finally win her favor and the rest of you are sitting here looking like a right group of idiots!- Alice! That's who I was thinking of!- Nevertheless, I am off! Tell me how it goes with the snake!" And with that, the dark-haired teen was on his way, leaving his chosen family by themselves to plot the right time to make their nemesis bald. 

James walked down the stairs of Gryffindor Tower, and was on his way. Something rather curious happened though, as he sped past an empty classroom. He heard what sounded like a girl singing? That can't be, he had thought the room to be totally abandoned. Curiosity, of course, got the better of him though as he cast a simple Alohomora and walked into the small space, closing the door behind him to avoid any possible teacher that could accuse him of wrongdoing. James quickly saw that seemingly nobody was in the room- that was until a gray and blueish figure emerged from nowhere. It became apparent that the singing was from this ghost that now floated about before the Potter. A girl with short, blonde hair and Hogwarts robes on. However, the robes were not like James's, so he came to the conclusion that she must be from a decently long time ago when the style was different. The ghost still had not seen him, she faced the window with her back towards him.

"Uh, hello!" James said wearily, not having had the best experiences with another student-ghost that haunted a certain lavatory. The girl didn't seem surprised at all by his presence, and only turned to face the room's other occupant. It was clear then that this spirit was much younger than he, possibly even a second year. She looked at him with wonderment, before responding in a soft voice; "hello there, who are you?"  
"Oh, right, my name is James. What's yours?" Normally James wasn't one to converse with the ghosts- they either really enjoyed his group's pranks, hated his guts, or were. Well. Peeves. But something was different with this one. Perhaps it was her age or demeanor, but something told him she was nice. 

"Ariele. You're a student here?"  
"That's right, I'm a fifth year. Can I ask what you're in this classroom for? I've never seen you around the castle."  
Ariele looked almost shocked at his question, but answered anyways. "Where else would I be? I don't want to be with those other kids, they're horrible."  
Yes, she's younger. And it's now that James can see she is- was?- a Hufflepuff. "Oh um, I'm sorry. That sounds pretty lonely. Kind of like my friend Remus, before he started hanging out with me and my friends, that is!" The boy knew he had started on a sort of rant, so stopped while he was ahead. Ariele didn't really seem to mind at all, her face remained passive. "I just can't believe a fifth year is being nice to me. A Gryffindor, as well. Most of you are mean." She said thoughtfully. The young ghost didn't seem to really acknowledge much of what James would say, she mostly thought out loud, which again reminded James of Moony. 

"Sorry to hear that- you haven't met any good Gryffindors then."  
"No, no."  
Ariele resumed her song, turning her attention away from James. That effectively ended the conversation, leaving James with more questions. How did someone so young die? And in the castle at that? Myrtle was one thing, but she was murdered, wasn't she? 

Even as he exited the room and started walking mostly aimlessly around the school, these questions and others like them would not leave his mind. 

~

One week had passed and James went to see the young ghost every day. He had gotten no answers to his questions, and the conversations remained pleasant and short. Everytime he went, he just told his mates that he was going to see Lily. It was easier that way, after all. His friends were all still jawing about how hilarious it was to see Snape "lose that greasy mop of his", and how it was worth every detention they had received. For once, James was happy to miss a good prank, it gave him more time to see Ariele while his little pack was in detention. If anybody had found out about his trips to the classroom and asked him why he kept returning, he'd likely have said that he just wanted to know how she died or something. But in actuality, James didn't like seeing this girl left alone in a classroom. Even if she didn't mind, it did not sit well with the teen. 

A Friday afternoon that week, you'd find James Potter sitting in the not-so-empty classroom during lunch. Of course, he came up with some excuse to skip lunch, and his friends either bought it or just didn't pester him about it.  
"So who are the students you're avoiding?" James asked the girl casually.  
"I'm surprised you don't know already! Morton, for one. She's the worst. Then there's Stone, Ainsworth, and their entire gaggle of followers. How they haven't come to find me already is bizarre, I've been in this classroom for at least two days."  
This made James stop short. "Ariele, it's been longer than two days.." he had been avoiding mentioning her death so far because he figured it was a sore subject but- this was another matter entirely. Did Ariele not know she was dead? She just looked at him like he had gone insane. "James, that's crazy, I wouldn't be able to survive in here any longer than that." Ariele shook her head at him, and once again went back to her singing. Ending the conversation there.

~

Sure enough, James was still making his daily trip after classes to keep the young girl company. Just as he suspected, she was a second year, making her newly twelve when she passed. James was eager to find out more, but never pushed too far. She was so young, and didn't even register her own fate like the other ghosts do. They were talking again, and just like always, Ariele still seemed to be in her own world, distant. Though she still answered her new friend's questions with ease. "Favorite- color?" James asked. "Yellow. What else?"  
"Ah, yes, how silly of me, Ariele. Favorite subject?" This had her thinking for a minute, she even paused in her floating-pace she had developed during their talks. Finally, she said, "Charms! Charms Two is fun and not complicated like most other classes."  
James continued, "so I'd assume you like spellcasting?" Ariele nodded in agreement. More questions like this made their entrance, and James learned basic things about her. Like she was muggleborn, she baked with her mother, she cut her hair during a dare but liked it so she kept it short, things like that. But eventually James couldn't resist. His eagerness to find out what happened to such a nice person took over and he asked; "what happened with Morton and the others two days ago?" Ariele didn't even think twice before answering. "A few of them threatened to pitch me from the Astronomy Tower if I didn't do Stone's essay for History of Magic. This is nothing new, obviously, but they got everybody in the Great Hall to call me a Mudblood as well. My own best friend didn't stop them, how miserable is that?" She added sadly.

It was the first time Ariele had shown any emotion. And James' blood went ice cold at the statement and insinuation. 'Nothing new'?? What did James get himself into? This isn't fair. She's twelve! Why didn't a professor do anything? If they did, it clearly wasn't enough! No, this wasn't possible, this girl had her entire life ahead of her, loving parents- a future! 

"I- I'm sorry, Ariele, I'll be going now. See you soon." She merely hummed in acknowledgment, going back to her singing as James stood from where he sat at an old desk and ran from the room. 

It was so wrong. This couldn't be happening. 

James rushed through what little students were roaming the halls, climbed through the Portrait Hole and entered his dormitory shortly after. Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all there, and they turned their heads to their friend- but James walked right in and sat on his bed, drawing the curtains without sparing a glance or word to his now concerned pack. "Prongs? What's wrong, mate?" He could hear Remus's voice quietly break through the silence. When Remus didn't get a response, Sirius spoke up, "James, did something happen? Did Evans hex you again? You know mates, I bet she turned him down agai-" before the boy could continue, he was harshly cut off. "Shut your damn mouth, Black, why don't you?" 

The three others looked at each other in shock. Sirius knew better than to take it personally, but that didn't stop his worry for his best friend. Remus tried again. "James. I don't know what's going on, but we can't help if you don't tell us. We're here if you need us!"  
"Yeah, all of us!" Peter added for good measure. That got them no response from the teen behind the curtains, so they all shared more worried glances but decided to leave it. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and gave him a small smile to hopefully reassure him. James never did this, if anyone had their explosive moods, it was Sirius during the Full Moon or Remus understandably before it. 

Resting miserably on his bed, James stared at the ceiling of his four-poster, silently cursing whoever hurt Ariele.  
The only sleep he got that night was restless and broken, putting him in a worse state for some time.

~

Remus didn't know what to do. The Marauders were all in a funk due to James being in a horrid mood. They wanted to help, but he wouldn't say what was going on. The only explanation Remus could conjure was what both Sirius and Peter thought as well- that something had happened with Lily Evans. That's what led to his two other friends shoving him towards the redhead in the library the next day. He was the only one she'd talk to, so it made sense. Still, Remus didn't enjoy being shoved anywhere, so slapping Peter and Sirius away, he approached Lily alone, who was sitting at a table in the back, book in hand. "Lily! Hi, can I talk to you?" 

She smiled at her friend in greeting. "Hello, Remus. What is it?"  
"Well, and this might sound odd, but- did something happen between you and James yesterday? Or perhaps the day before?"  
Lily looked confused, but still answered. "Uh, no, actually. He hasn't stalked me, hit on me, or asked me out for over a week now. It's a little strange, now that I think about it, if not relieving!"  
Remus furrowed his brows. Over a week? "Why do you ask? Is everything alright with you?" Lily asked. Remus knew she probably meant 'with James', but she'd never admit it. "He just- he was acting very odd and like something was bothering him. We're a bit worried is all," Remus didn't need to explain who 'we' was, as Lily had already noticed Sirius and Peter watching them from behind a bookshelf with both interest and concern, "and he's been saying for the past week or so that he's been going to see you." 

"I'm sorry, Remus, he hasn't. I hope you guys figure out what's going on though.. Not that I care about him, but you're my friend and you seem hurt." Remus smiled and thanked her for talking, before excusing himself and rejoining his friends. They all were reasonably freaked by now.

~

Here he was again, sitting at the old desk and talking with Ariele. She finally seemed to want to talk instead of just answering questions, and James saw this as a sign of trust. So he let her freely rant on and on about her hobbies, her friends in the Muggle World, her pet rabbit, how much she loved Hufflepuff house, all of it. James was just glad the young girl felt she could talk to him- after all, she doesn't have anybody else. She told him about most of the bullying instances that had occured when she went to Hogwarts, and even at Muggle schools before she turned eleven. But bullying didn't feel like the correct word to James. That word seems to belittle the very real issue that it actually is. Harassment, that's more like it. 

Still, she was talking to him! James felt slightly less miserable as he allowed himself to forget that this girl was not really alive. Though, something stopped his thoughts in their tracks. The dark stains slowly forming on Ariele's robe sleeves. James jumped up from where he sat and trained his eyes to her arms in worry. Ariele just looked down at her arms, back to James, and said "I forgot about that- I should have bandaged that, don't mind that." She gave a nervous laugh, but shortly after that she just started singing again. It was then that James finally focused in on the tune. A sad, slow one that had no discernible direction, but it was enough. It all clicked now, all fell into place.

James felt as if the air had been knocked out of him forcefully. Like he had fallen off of his broom during Quidditch from a great height and just kept on falling through the air. He couldn't breathe. James forced himself to move, grabbing his bag and fleeing from the classroom that now felt freezing. 

Ignoring the disapproving looks he received from a few students over his running, James finally made it to his dormitory which he was happy to find empty. He tried to get to his bed but fell to the floor on his knees in front of it, trying to breathe.  
The room's door opened, and the quiet conversation that was brought in quickly trailed off once the three boys saw James on the ground with his back to them. It was Sirius who spoke, "listen, mate, if you're angry, please just tell us what we did, I would love to make it up to you and get things back to normal! We're sorry, Prongs, don't shut us out-" James finally let out a sob, unintentionally stopping Sirius's begging. The door was frantically thrown shut and Sirius, Remus, and Peter all rushed towards him, immediately putting their arms around their distressed friend without any second thoughts. 

James continued heavily weeping, breaking his friend's hearts every minute of it. Soon enough, when all the tears ran out, the teen found he REALLY couldn't breathe and started hyperventilating, little black dots quickly clouding his vision. Remus was quick to grab his hand, "James, it's alright, breathe in and out, we're right here with you" he said calmly. Thankfully his tactic eventually worked on the pained teen, and James found himself dry sobbing surrounded by his best friends who were a mix of relieved, and even more worried than before.

"What's going on?" Peter asked once it seemed like his friend could talk. James drew a shaky breath and stuttered out an explanation. The rest of the Marauders' eyes widened as he spoke, listening intently and taking in what he was saying. He told them how he met Ariele, what she was like, how she didn't know she was dead. He eventually told them everything. And they all patiently waited for him to finish. When he did, and he told them about today's encounter, that's when they finally realized why James had been acting the way he had. That would take an emotional, hell, a physical, toll on anybody to handle, let alone a fifteen year old.  
Sirius, being a year older than his friends, naturally felt very protective over them. To hear what his best friend had been doing for this girl, while it made sense, it was taxing. 

"Prongs, we would never have judged you or anything for talking to her or wanting to know what happened. By Merlin- she's twelve- I understand. WE understand. I'm sorry, James" Remus said sincerely, both Sirius and Peter added their agreements. 

"Yes, and you know what? No more going through this alone, Prongsy." Sirius added as he draped his arm over James's shoulders, "we're the Marauders. You can't get away from us anytime soon, mate." James smiled sadly, exhausted and spent, as the four of them had a much needed group hug.

It was clear that James had felt responsible for Ariele, being the one who met her and found out what had happened. Not a day went by that two or more of their little family was going to that classroom. Whether it was just to check in, to talk with her, or even just to sit there to keep her company while they studied or did homework. The Marauders made sure to visit Ariele. And they never did it alone.

~

*Epilogue*  
1993

The sound of his shoes filled the empty hall. A breeze from a nearby window made the newly fall air fill the space. It was a different feeling, walking through the school without them. He wasn't sure if he'd ever get over the events of his life. But for now, he'd make due.  
As the new Professor turned the handle to the door of that empty classroom, memories and voices flooded his mind, bringing a smile to his face as he greeted the forever-familiar face.  
"Hello, Ariele"  
"Remus!"

**Author's Note:**

> National Suicide Hotline: 800-273-8255  
> The Trevor Project Lifeline: 1-866-488-7386  
> National Alliance on Mental Illness: 1-800-950-6264  
> Crisis Text Line: Text SUPPORT to 741-741
> 
> Yeah! I hope you enjoyed this one, lovely people. Be careful, and stick around, you're too important not to.  
> ~shadow_preachers


End file.
